


Dirty Lacy Secret

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was supposed to be about Arthur taking a break, watching a film in his flat, and not stressing about anything. But now, after Merlin had accidentally seen what was in Arthur’s sock drawer, it had become a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Lacy Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Four: Exposed. EXTENDED VERSION.  
> I had a bigger idea for this, but it got too long. Luckily it was easily cut down for the fest, but for AO3 I'm happy to post the entire thing. Thank you to everyone who voted for this fic, I'm so happy you liked it ;)

Tonight was supposed to be about Arthur taking a break, watching a film in his flat, and not stressing about anything. But now, after Merlin had accidentally seen what was in Arthur’s sock drawer, it had become a nightmare. Arthur had known that he should have put the lingerie in a drawer where his best friend couldn’t stumble across it while looking for _socks_ because his bloody feet were _cold_.

It was very quiet in Arthur’s lounge as they sat down to watch the film. Arthur was avoiding Merlin’s gaze as Merlin slammed the bowl of popcorn down on the table, kernels flying onto the floor. Arthur wasn’t sure how Merlin was feeling about the entire encounter, but Arthur wanted it behind them.

“So which film would you want to-?” Arthur barely said before Merlin burst out in rage.

“I can’t believe you!” Merlin threw up his hands and paced in front of the television. “I thought we were best friends! You’re supposed to tell me these things!”

“What!?” Arthur did not think this was where this conversation would go. “Have you lost your mind! Mates don’t tell each those things!”

“Best friends tell each other they’re dating someone, you dickwad! I can’t believe you. It’s obviously serious, with her clothes at your flat, and you haven’t even told me. What the hell is wrong with you?” Merlin had his hands on his hips and he looked ready to rip Arthur’s head off.

Arthur gaped. He tried to compute what Merlin had said. “I’m sorry, what?”

“And you call me an idiot, did you not just hear anything I just-“

“No, wait, you think I’m dating someone?”

“Are you seriously going to just pretend this never happened? You already lied to me once.”

Arthur laughed. He couldn’t help it. Even as Merlin practically seethed with rage, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What the ever-loving fuck is wrong with you!?” Merlin snapped, “Are you fucking serious right now?”

Arthur had to cover his mouth to hide his smile. Then he realized his nightmare had gone from bad to worse. He had thought Merlin was uncomfortable, or maybe disgusted, but no. Merlin didn’t even know. Arthur would have to _explain_. His smile fell from his face.

 “Merlin, I’m not dating anyone.” Arthur said soberly.

“Don’t you dare lie to me.”

“I’m not lying! Shit, Merlin, I’m not.” Arthur’s face burned bright red. “They’re for me, alright?” He covered his face with his hands. “They’re mine.”

Merlin was dead silent and Arthur didn’t dare look up.

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“You’re not joking.” Merlin’s eyes widened, “Oh my god.” He covered his mouth and Arthur wanted to die where he was.

“Can we not talk about this?” Arthur squeaked.

“Oh my god.” Merlin turned to the television. “Yeah. Okay.” He pulled one of the DVDs from the stack under the television and popped it in. When he sat down next to Arthur he mumbled, “Erm…Sorry.”

Arthur wanted to fade away into his seat.

As the film played in front of them, it was dead silent. Usually they would talk throughout a film, but they could barely look at each other. By the time it ended, Arthur had never been more stressed in his life. Relaxing night? Not even close.

“So…um…about earlier….” Merlin shifted on the sofa.

Arthur snapped, “You get three questions and then we are never speaking of this again.”

Merlin nodded and then swallowed. “Er…so… you wear lingerie?”

“Was that your first question?”

“Shit. No. Um…How the hell did you get into wearing lacy panties?”

Arthur glared at him. “No making fun.”

Merlin turned to look Arthur in the eye, and then held up one hand like an oath, “You didn’t tease me when I had a toothbrush up my ass, which was prime joke material.  So I swear won’t make fun.”

Arthur remembered driving to the hospital, trying not to laugh while trying not to picture his best friend fingering himself. He had failed on both counts, and had never managed to get over Merlin afterwards. What worried him now was that Merlin could ask knowing questions at the worst of times, and if one secret had been exposed today, Arthur wanted the other to stay hidden.

Arthur cleared his throat, not looking at Merlin while he answered. “I bought the first pair for Sophia… But then she broke up with me before giving it to her… Then it just… happened.”

(I.e. he had been drunk, somehow had convinced himself it was payback for Sophia dumping him, and then ended up wanking far too quickly.)

Merlin took a while to answer. When he spoke his voice was thick. “So it’s not a kink thing?”

“Er, no. It’s a kink. But it’s not for my partner.” Arthur could feel his entire face burning. “It’s because I like it. For me.”

“Do you wear them all the time? Like right now?”

Arthur was surprised by the question and didn’t know if he wanted to answer. Unfortunately he gave himself away when he squirmed in his seat knowingly, feeling his jeans press the lace to his skin.

“ _Shit_.” Merlin stood suddenly and began to pace. “I can’t deal with this anymore.”

Arthur opened his mouth to ask ‘deal with what?’ but then he looked down to see the odd way Merlin walked and the bulge which caused it.

“Is that because-?” Arthur’s breath hitched, “ _Merlin_.”

“Shut up.” Merlin groaned, “For god’s sake, just _shut up_. I just sat through an entire film with a hard-on and then you tell me you feel good in _lace_.”

“You asked!” Arthur squeaked.

Merlin was breathing hard as he leaned against the nearby wall and Arthur was starting to feel the same. No one had ever known Arthur’s secret, and now Merlin wasn’t just okay with it, he was so aroused he was panting. Arthur’s cock swelled, pressing against the panties. “Jesus…” Arthur breathed out and it must have broken something in Merlin. He stalked over to Arthur, pressed him to the back of the sofa and kissed him until Arthur couldn’t string two coherent thoughts together.

“Need to see.”

Arthur nodded and Merlin thumbed open Arthur’s jeans. Merlin stripped him until he was lying across the couch in just crimson cotton and black lace. Merlin groaned as he pressed loud kisses to Arthur’s chest. “Turn around.”

Arthur obliged easily, leaning against the sofa’s armrest. Merlin’s hands were reverent as his fingers played with the little straps that crisscrossed on the curve of Arthur’s ass and then palmed the lacy opening to his cheeks.

“Gorgeous.” Merlin panted against his spine. “Do you feel pretty?”

Arthur buried his face in his arms, burning up as he said, “Yeah.”

“You feel confident when you wear these, don’t you?”

Arthur squirmed, his cockhead peeking out of the top of the panties, but he didn’t move to touch himself. “Wear ‘em when I need to feel good. After a bad day- When I have a presentation- _Fuck_!” Merlin pressed a finger- wet with his own mouth- between Arthur’s cheeks.

“When you wank?” Merlin asked, one finger circling and pressing in, and not nearly enough.

 “All the time.” Arthur swallowed, taking every bit of courage as he panted out, “Sometimes I think of you.”

“Fuck _. Arthur._ ” Merlin pushed him over, his eyes blazing with determination. Merlin mouthed at the cotton around Arthur’s cock and slid down to where his balls barely fit in the panties. He made the fabric wet and Arthur felt heat spread all across his skin.

“I want you to know how god damn gorgeous I think you are.” Merlin sucked kisses into the cotton, until he finally made his way to Arthur’s exposed skin. He mouthed at the cockhead leisurely, as if Arthur wasn’t already on the tipping point. “Want you to remember how hot you made me just by wearing a little bit of lace.”

Arthur bit into his hand to stop the loud whine escaping his chest. As Merlin’s lips wrapped around the cockhead and his fingers played with the lace, Arthur came and stained all along the panties. Merlin climbed over him, still fully dressed, and straddled Arthur’s thigh. He rutted quickly and without finesse, his breathing obscene as he panted by Arthur’s ear. When Merlin came, it felt like an aftershock of Arthur’s own orgasm as a shiver ran up his spine.

“So gorgeous for me” Merlin mumbled absentmindedly.

“For you.” Arthur repeated, and kissed the happy smile from Merlin’s lips.


End file.
